Currently, compositions to seal off undesirable fluid paths such as gas flow channels, for example behind casings, pipe microannuli, and fractured cement sheaths are based on non-aqueous epoxy monomers mixed with amines, or polymerizable hydrocarbon-based monomers. While these solutions have a reasonable success rate, their toxicity is of major concern, especially when the treated zones are near populated areas or aquifers. Although less toxic formulations are known, using such formulations at low temperatures, for example, 40 degrees Fahrenheit (° F.), and reliably controlling gel times in such formulations at elevated temperatures has been problematic. Improved sealing of flow channels in certain materials, such as set cement, would improve well productivity and decrease well maintenance costs.